


Home

by RainbowPancakes



Category: Original Work, The Thinsg Left in Stone
Genre: F/F, I posted this on a seperate account so my name wont be on it :'), LGBTQ Character, Light Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, sin - Freeform, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPancakes/pseuds/RainbowPancakes
Summary: As soon as her lips touched hers, she knew she was home.





	Home

As soon as her lips touched theirs, she knew she was home. Warm and sweet like honey, Delpha wanted to devour it. Nibbling at Olie's bottom lip, she ran her hands along their sides, pulling them closer until there was no room between the two of them. 

As soon as Olie's mouth opened, giving her purchase, Delpha delved her tongue into it. Exploring with her appendage, one hand found its way to Olie's hair, grasping it like a lifeline and pulling at it to give her more access. Hearing the other's hum of approval, Delpha suddenly pulled away, relishing in the keen that left their mouth at the loss of contact. 

It wasn't every day that one dealt with life or death situations, but the two had experienced enough of them to cherish the moments they had together.  
Moving to Olie's neck, sucking heavily before moving on to another, leaving dark bruises on her wake. "What do you want?" Delpha commanded, humming against skin, eating up the pants and moans leaving the shorter. 

A half choked request came from Olie before being cut off with a squeak when teeth nibbled against bruised skin. "Say it again," the taller breathed, slipping a hand underneath the other's shirt  
.  
"Clothes... off," she gasped, practically purring. 

The words were the "go" to a race of tearing off each other's clothes haphazardly. Limbs tangling and shirts tearing as they pulled too hard trying to be rid of them. Toppling over backwards onto the bed, Delpha landed on top of Olie, her knees brushing up against her sides as her mouth moved down. Placing her lips against the white patches of skin littering the others skin, she turned them into flowers, white with red, bruised centers.

The shorter's arms where grasping desperately at her back, nails digging into skin, leaving stinging lines in their wake before clinging desperately to the clasp of her bra. After a few fumbled attempts, they were able to set free her breasts, whining when she pulled away to throw the fabric to the side.  
Reaching behind themself, they arched their back to follow suit, keening when Delpha started sucking on the newly uncovered skin, digging their hands in her hair. 

Their breath caught in their throat when her knee found himself between their legs, grinding into their crotch, bucking their hips, Olie pushed up against the appendage, desperate for friction. Humming, Delpha snagged the discarded shirts, grinning at the while that left Olie’s mouth when she pulled away. “Hands to the headboard, Lovely,” she purred, enjoying the blush that grew darker on their face.

With only a moment of hesitation, the shorter found their hands gripping the frame tightly, knuckles paling. Fabric brushed against their skin, tingling as they were quickly tied, just loose enough to be untied by simply pulling hard enough. Olie was trembling with every nip as Delpha made her way down their body, intoxicated by the sight of her lover, heart fluttering. Finding one of their perk nipples, she latched on to it as if it was a lifeline. Their back arched at the sudden attention, gasping as she nibbled and sucked at it before moving to the other, sending her into a shiver at the sudden change of a warm mouth to the cold air.

Moving further down, Delpha licked at the skin between their hip and stomach relishing in the shudder they gave, legs wanting to squeeze closed for fiction, but unable with her knee between them. Purring, she dug a finger over the edge of Olie’s pants, pulling on it, but not moving them anywhere. “What do you want Olie? Do you want me to fuck you? To eat you out?” She hummed, grinding against them, matching time with their gasps.

“Please,” they breathed, sweat dripping from their skin. 

“Please what?” Delpha asked, digging her nails into Olie’s sides.

“Please fuck me, please,” They begged, moaning and bucking, “please Delpha.” Growling, she pued them down to the other’s knees, only for them to kick them off the rest of the way, the clothing finding its place on the floor. Practically salivating at the mouth, Delpha ran her hands across their thighs before nipping at them, leaving hickey trails as she did so, delighted with Olie’s squeals. “You’re already so wet for me, your panties are drenched,” she smiled, pulling them away from their cunt, enjoying the slick sound of it trying to stick to skin. 

The wet underwear kicked aside, Delpha chuckled before she buried her face in the dark curls, running a wet line from the bottom of their pussy to the nub, taking Olie’s clit in her teeth, holding their legs down after the sharp buck they gave. Rolling it over her teeth, her tongue swept out to run over it, sending a shiver through the shorter, their skins sticky with sweat. 

Releasing her teeth, Delpha suddenly plugged her tongue into her hole, muscle running against the velvety entrance. Feeling Olie quiver and squeeze around her, she pulled out, hearing their keen, before plunging deeper than before. 

Their velvet walls were convulsing around her, Olie moaning and writhing under the attention to their cunt, unable to move their hands away from the headboard. Pulling away from from their entrance, Delpha sat up, licking her lips, smirking at the way Olie’s hips chased after her. Putting two fingers against their lips, running them against the pinkish skin, she gazed into Olie’s eyes. “Lick,” she commanded, watching and barely holding back a moan as they greedily sucked and licked at the appendages. 

Slipping out of their wet mouth, Delpha quickly plunged it into their quivering pussy, grinning ear to ear, hearing the shriek of a mix of pain in pleasure it caused. When their scream quieted to harsh panting, she shoved the other wet finger alongside the other. Wiggling them deeper, she started to scissor their cunt, stretching it out as it clenched around her. 

Pulling out, Delpha went back to teasing the other, enjoying the kurt whines and gasps that left them. Running circles with her sopping fingers around their hole, she grinded her palm against their clit before quickly shoving her fingers deep inside, getting deeper with the sudden arch of Olie’s back, pulling on their restraints.

Fucking them with her fingers, she sped up her pace. Fucking them harder and faster with every passing second, she relished in the throaty groan they made when they came, walls convulsing violently against her still thrusting fingers. Slowing, Delpha watched as Olie trembled, riding out the waves of their climax, breathes heavy and eyes sleepy. 

Slipping out of their wet cunt, Delpha flopped over onto her back, adrenaline finally coming down. Reaching up, she untied one of Olie’s arms, letting them do the other.

Next time, it would be her turn, she told herself as she rubbed her legs together twitching at the friction, cunt warm.


End file.
